Harry Potter: After the Wizarding War
by harrypotterfan2003
Summary: In this post-war epilogue, readers will get a glimpse of how Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny continue their lives immediately following the defeat of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since the war had ended. Everyone was still in a lousy state; some in shock and others in confusion.

The Golden Trio which consisted of Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sleeping past noon ever since they'd gotten back to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind as she knew how much they needed the sleep. Any time they were awake, however, Molly was stuffing their bellies with as much food as she could. They had all lost so much weight during the Horcrux Hunt.

Lack of health wasn't the only thing that was taking a toll on the three teenagers. They were also all severely traumatized, especially Hermione. The Cruciatus Curse she'd been put under, along with other tortures, had left her in a bad mental and physical state.

Harry and Ron weren't doing as badly as Hermione, but they suffered just knowing their friend was in so much pain.

The Weasley's also were suffering the loss of Fred. They'd put off his funeral services for a while, because everyone was in such bad condition, and because no one seemed quite ready to say their last goodbyes just yet.

The final uncertainties laid in the relationships of Harry and Ginny as well as Hermione and Ron. Neither couple was completely sure where they stood with each other.

Harry and Ginny had been apart for so long while Harry was away on the Horcrux Hunt. Ginny had been worried sick for over a year about Harry. During the final battle, Ginny also witnessed Harry die before her eyes, which caused tremendous pain on her part.

Ron and Hermione's relationship however began during the final battle when they had their first kiss. Despite this, neither was sure what it meant going forward, especially since they'd never discussed it.

Harry and Hermione had continued living with the Weasleys and planned on staying for a while. Hermione knew she'd want to find her parents soon, but in the condition she was in currently, she knew that it wasn't yet possible.

"Hermione, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley opening the door to Ginny's room. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, hi. Did I sleep in again? I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately-" Hermione started.

"Oh dear me, Hermione, don't apologize!" Mrs. Weasley cut her off, "I just wanted to bring you some breakfast. You all need to gain weight! You're welcome to nap after you finish your meal."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I really should-"

"No buts! I won't hear it, please allow yourself to relax, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione knew better than to argue with Molly Weasley, so she graciously smiled and began eating.

Moments later, Ginny came in.

"You're up!" said Ginny, surprised.

"Yes," laughed Hermione, "sorry I've been so tired lately. I honestly don't understand why."

"Hermione, it's completely fine. No one blames you, you've all been through so much."

Hermione smiled at her friend and adjusted her position on the spare bed in Ginny's room. Ginny excitedly hopped onto her own bed and faced Hermione.

"Soooooo..." Ginny started, a mischievous look on her face.

"Soooooo, what?" asked Hermione, completely oblivious as to what Ginny was hinting at.

"Soooooo, what's up with you and Ron?"

"Oh Ginny I really don't think-"

"Hermione, Harry already told me what happened. You don't have to pretend to hide it." Ginny laughed.

Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't, it's just, I don't know, I guess I don't really want to talk about it yet."

"Mione, it's been ages since the war! You're going to have to talk about it at some point."

"I know, but what will I even say?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe you won't have to say anything. Don't worry, it may just work out on it's own. If you refuse to talk about it, at least spend time with him!"

"Maybe you're right," Hermione admitted nervously, "I guess I should eventually address it with Ron."

The next day Hermione made sure she woke up in time for breakfast. Everyone looked surprised to see her up, which made her uneasy. She sat next to Ginny, and they quietly conversed, both attempting to take the attention off of Hermione.

After breakfast, Hermione made her way to the living room where she found Ron, half asleep and sprawled across the sofa. Hermione giggled at him, which caused him to jump up. "Oh, Hermione, it's just you." Ron relaxed a little seeing it was just Hermione. He sat back into the couch again.

Hermione took the seat next to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione said, still laughing.

"Oh haha, very funny." Ron groaned.

"So," Hermione began, "how are you?"

Ron looked at her sadly, "Well that's a loaded question," he started, "honestly I'm experiencing a lot of emotions all at once. My brother is dead. I'm exhausted from the freaking wizard war. My best friend wants to date my only sister and all I want to do is kiss you and-" Ron ran out of breath.

"Back up," Hermione said, "what was that last one?" her heart pounding, she listened intently for his answer.

"Uhhh, errr..." Ron was too nervous to repeat it. Instead, he looked Hermione in the eyes and kissed her. Hermione was taken aback at first, but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Well, Harry says I should do this right, so..." Ron began, "Hermione, I know things haven't been easy. A lot has happened, and I'm so confused about so many things. The one thing I am sure of is how I feel about you. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will you be my girlfriend?" He finished awkwardly.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him. "Nothing would make me happier." she smiled.

Later that afternoon, word had spread that Hermione and Ron were official. Ron kept holding her hand and smiling at her any time they entered a room. If that wasn't enough, Ron began calling her "sweetheart" and "love" and while many would have thought it were cliche, Hermione absolutely loved the way Ron was treating her.

Everyone was so happy for the sweet couple, although George just found it an excuse to tease Ron even more. Ginny, however, wasn't as thrilled as she thought she'd be.

She kept glancing over at Harry, waiting to see if he'd make a move, but he merely smiled and waved.

Hermione noticed this quickly. She pulled Harry aside as soon as the opportunity arose. "Harry!" she smacked his arm, "have you lost your mind?!"

"Uh, Mione? What did I do? I'm confused..." Harry looked stunned and confused all at the same time.

"What on earth are you waiting for?" Hermione shouted.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Questioned Harry.

"Ginny, you idiot! Did it never occur to you that maybe she would like to speak to you about, I don't know, your relationship?"

Harry looked away, hurt and confused.

"Hermione, did she say something to you? I really didn't mean to upset her or-"

"Honestly, Harry. I expected more from you. She obviously wants to get back together with you. And she's only going to get more upset since Ron and I are together now."

Harry was beginning to understand.

"Harry, would you at least spend time with her or talk to her about it? I know you like her, you just need to get used to expressing how you feel." Hermione explained.

"Sure, of course. I honestly had no idea she was upset. I wanted to give her space after everything that's gone down."

"Well I suppose that makes sense," replied Hermione, "but still, you really should speak to her."

Harry was like a brother to Hermione, and she didn't want to see him sabotage his relationship unknowingly. Harry and Ron were clueless sometimes, those dimwits.

A few days later, Harry found Ginny in her room going through old pictures. Harry knocked lightly and opened the door a crack. "Hey Gin, can I come in?" Ginny nodded blankly and Harry sat at the edge of her bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." replied Ginny, clearly angry with him.

"Look, I have a few things I'd like to say to you. Don't respond until I've said everything."

This caught Ginny's attention and she looked up at him, intensely.

"I know we've all been through a lot since the war. Especially the fact that Fred is gone. I wanted to explain why I haven't talked to you more or reached out."

"I've dealt with loss my entire life, and I've always had to deal with it on my own. I guess I've grown accustomed to this, because after Fred died I kind of just assumed that's how everybody else would deal with it. I tried to give you space, when I should've been going through it with you."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, she took Harry's hand without thinking.

"Also, I blame myself for Fred's death, for everyone's deaths. I can't change the fact that that's how I feel and will probably always feel. I thought that spending less time with Fred's family, including Ron, would be easier on myself, so that I wouldn't feel so guilty. But again, I was wrong."

They both had tears lightly falling down their cheeks. Harry grasped Ginny's other hand.

"You know, I should've been there for you in the beginning. Especially since I think you could've helped me with my own grief. I-"

Ginny interrupted him with a huge hug. She began to sob into his shirt.

When she finally let go, she said, "Oh Harry. It's not your fault that he's dead, that anybody else is dead. You've done so much good for our world, and so have those who sacrificed their lives. You need to know that they didn't do it because you asked them to, they did it by choice."

Harry sniffled. Ginny continued, "And it's okay that you weren't there for me earlier. I completely understand your reasoning. I shouldn't have been so selfish and left it all up to you. I should've remembered that you were going through just as much pain and suffering as I was."

Neither of them could say anything else. Ginny fell into Harry's lap, quietly crying, as he leaned his head on hers, stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a while.

When they broke apart, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and then kissed her. She was so surprised she began to laugh but kissed him back.

They were both so relieved to feel like they had each other again. Things would be easier now that they had each other's support.

Ginny looked deeply into Harry's eyes. He looked back down at her, overcome with emotion.

"Thank you," she said, and that was all it took before she was back in his arms. They stayed like that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole month had gone by since the end of the war. Everyone seemed to be adjusting better. No one wanted to think about it, but they knew it was time for Fred's funeral.

Arthur knew Molly couldn't handle organizing her son's funeral, so with the help of Bill, he did it himself.

During breakfast one morning, Mr. Weasley lamely announced, "The funeral will held on Sunday at 2pm. I've already let our family and friends know, and they will be there." Everyone sat quietly, each busy with their own thoughts on this news.

Mrs. Weasley nodded to her husband, but excused herself to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley later followed. Ron looked as if he might faint, and Hermione gripped his hand tighter. "It's alright, love." she whispered.

When Sunday arrived, everyone was on edge. Hermione and Ginny both excused themselves early from breakfast to go get ready. Harry and Ron helped Mrs. Weasley clear the dishes, and then disappeared into the living room.

"You okay, mate?" asked Harry to Ron, noticing how uneasy Ron looked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron shrugged. Moments later he retreated upstairs to go get in his dress robes, Harry following close behind.

Once Hermione was finished getting ready, she went to see Ron, knowing he'd need all the support he could get.

"Hey," Hermione said walking into Ron's room. Ron immediately got up and hugged her as tight as he could. Tears began to fall into her hair, but neither minded.

Ron tried to lighten up the mood, "You look gorgeous by the way." he said, wiping away his tears.

"You think? This was all I could find." Hermione replied gesturing towards her little, but modest black dress and black flats. "I was hoping I looked all right."

"More than all right." Ron marveled.

"Oh you," laughed Hermione, relieved that Ron was all right for now. She knew she'd have to comfort him later, for the ceremony was bound to be emotional.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, searching for his attention.

"Yeah?"

"It'll be okay."

"I wouldn't have believed that yesterday," started Ron, "but now, I think maybe you're right."

He gave off a small smile, and held onto her tightly, for as long as he could before the funeral.

The funeral began with speeches from the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur went first, followed by George, Ron, and Ginny. Charlie, Bill, and Percy did not make speeches, but felt just as much sorrow as the rest of their family.

George's speech touched many.

"Hi everyone." he started. "I'm so touched to see so many people come together in loving memory of my brother, Fred. My favorite memory of Fred was in our second year at Hogwarts. As I'm sure you are all aware, neither of us were very motivated students."

A small laugh went out across the crowd of people.

"It was during breakfast one day that someone, whose name will remain disclosed, began throwing burnt pieces of toast at me, calling me mean names. I had shrugged it off, not really caring that much. But Fred? Fred was furious."

"The next day, Fred pranked the kid with over a dozen different contraptions he'd been experimenting with. My favorite was the ear-shattering fireworks he concealed in a small box. When the kid opened the box, the fireworks were so loud that windows could've shattered. They were so bad, that he went deaf for over a year. He didn't return to Hogwarts that next year."

Everyone laughed.

"Fred was always one for pranking people, but this time he had a reason. He wanted to protect me, and showed me he cared. Fred always protected the ones he loved..."

George stopped and began to cry, unable to finish. A minute later he continued.

"… I just wished that I could've done the same." George looked down sadly.

"Fred, mate. I want you to know you meant more to me than anything else in the entire world. I would do anything for just one minute more with you. You were such an amazing brother, even if you teased me and drove me crazy."

"You were the best brother, son, and friend anyway could ever ask for. I looked up to you and strived to be as good a person as you, more than you will ever know. Please know that I will never forget you, and most importantly, I will never stop loving you. I love you forever, Fred."

Heartfelt tears went around, and everyone dabbed at their eyes.

After the speeches were finished, the hundreds of people who'd come in memory of Fred, gave their condolences to the family.

At 4 o'clock, Fred's burial was held which was exclusive only to the Weasley's family and close friends, Harry and Hermione.

As they walked towards the site, emotions were running high. Yes, the ceremony had been touching and emotional, but nothing would compare to the pain the Weasley's would feel as they saw their last glimpse of their son.

Ron sobbed, causing Hermione to cry even harder as well. She held onto him tightly and when he felt like he would get up and dash away, she enclosed him in her warm embrace.

Hermione softly cried into Ron's chest, and he held her tightly, for not only her comfort, but for his too.

Harry cried as the coffin was lowered. He felt a wave of emotions entangle him, and he went back to that overpowering feeling of guilt he first had. Ginny clutched Harry's arm tightly, hiding her face behind his sleeve. He could hear her stifled sobs, which broke his heart and made him cry even more.

Harry leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. They held onto each other as tight as they possibly could. They each managed to get one last look of their brother, their friend, and their jokester who would remain in their hearts forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ronald Weasley would you hurry up?!" shouted Hermione from the living room.

"BE RIGHT DOWN!" replied Ron.

When Ron came downstairs, Hermione shrunk their luggage and pocketed it inside her jacket. Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"Oh my, my littlest boy is taking a trip all by himself!" Molly cried as her husband comforted her.

It had taken a lot of convincing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for Hermione and Ron to be able to go to Australia in hopes of being reunited with her parents. They would be sharing a hotel room, which was hard for Ron's family to handle.

Mr. Weasley had been supportive and helpful through it all. He had gotten the Minister of Magic in Australia to organize port keys for the young couple, as well as a luxury hotel reservation.

"Mum, I won't be alone." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ron! Don't you realize that saying that might be worse for her?" whispered Hermione in an anger, hushed tone.

After saying goodbyes, Ron and Hermione traveled through the first of many port keys. After what felt like days, they reached their destination.

The Minister of Magic was extremely excited to meet two-thirds of the Golden Trio who saved the Wizarding World. He was so impressed with everything they'd accomplished, he gave them a free penthouse suite in the hotel, and said they could stay as long as they wanted to.

"Thank you so much, Minister." said a stunned Hermione. She had never expected such kind generosity.

Their hotel room was massive and fitted in well with it's name, _The Luxurious Penthouse Suite._ There was a huge grand foyer as soon as they entered the double doors to the suite that was bigger than Ron's bedroom. Off the foyer, was a guest powder room, that was also much too big. As the couple ventured further in, they reached a large living room, with doors to a balcony with a magnificent view. Ron's favorite was the fully stocked kitchen, while Hermione was drawn to the master bedroom which was adorned with modern furniture and decor as well as a king-sized four poster bed.

"Wow…" was all either of them could muster.

"This is incredible." said Hermione finally.

Ron began jumping on the bed.

"But we need to begin searching for my parents."

"Aw, c'mon Hermione. Can we please relax for just a little while?"

"Ron, you know we can't-" started Hermione as Ron ran up to her and passionately kissed her. Hermione smiled and kissed back.

"Well, I suppose it is fairly late to begin a search. Perhaps we can start tomorrow." Hermione decided. Ron smiled back at her.

The next day Hermione suggested that they research dental practices under the names of "Wendell and Monica Wilkins," the names she gave her parents after she took their memories.

"They should still be dentists," said Hermione, "the only thing different in their lives is me… and that they live in Australia."

Ron sensed Hermione's pain and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay, Mione. We'll find them." Ron told her. Hermione nodded.

They spent the following hours calling dentist practices in the city that they were in. Hermione made them grilled cheeses and tomato soup for lunch.

"I know it's not much, but I didn't want to take a break and go to a restaurant." laughed Hermione.

Ron lovingly kissed her cheek. "It's perfect, love."

Hours later Hermione ended yet another unsuccessful call.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't think I'll ever find my parents. This is all my fault. I should've just kept them in England. This is a disaster! This is-"

"Woah, sweetie, calm down," said Ron, "we will find them, I promise. We still have some places left to call. It'll be all right."

Hermione, clearly unconvinced, began to cry, "I can't believe I did this to them. I should never have taken their memories."

"Hermione, you've got to believe me, we will find them. I am giving you my word." Ron kissed her cheek lightly and took her hand.

"I've got one more call on my list. Let's give it a try." said Ron.

Hermione nodded as Ron picked up Hermione's cell phone.

"Hi, is this the Family Dentistry?" began Ron.

"Yes, how can we assist you?" said the receptionist.

"I wanted to know the names of the dentists who work in your office."

"Of course. We have Rebecca Foss, Wendy O'Connell, Jackson Fuller, and Thomas Collins as our dentist assistants. The main dentists and owners of the office are Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I hope that helps."

Ron sighed with disappointment.

"Well, thanks anyway." said Ron.

"RON, THAT'S THEM, THAT'S MY PARENTS!" screamed Hermione, grabbing the phone from him.

"Hi, can you please let me know when the Wilkins are on lunch break tomorrow? They are friends of mine, and I'd like to see them." Hermione said, glaring at Ron who shrugged and mouthed, "I forgot, I was listening for Granger!"

"Thank you very much." said Hermione, ending the call.

Ron patiently awaited his scolding.

"Ronald Weasley, you are such an idiot sometimes." groaned Hermione.

Ron kissed Hermione to shut her up, which seemed to work because Hermione began laughing hysterically.

"Oh I swear you will be the death of me, Ron." sighed Hermione.

The next day Hermione and Ron went to her parent's dentistry at noon, fifteen minutes before their break. They checked in under a false name, and waited in the waiting room for her parents to come out.

Five minutes later, she saw them. Smiling, holding hands, and laughing as they walked toward the exit. That's how Hermione and Ron wanted to be when they were their age. Hermione ran to them, resisting the urge to throw her arms around them and hug them.

"Um, excuse me? Dr. Wilkins?"

They both turned around and smiled, "Yes, dear?" said Hermione's mother.

"Could I speak with you privately outside the office?"

"Why, I don't see why not." laughed her dad.

They left the office and stood in a private hallway. Hermione didn't skip a beat and immediately said a reverse charm. Her parents fell to the floor, and she rushed to their sides.

"Hermione?" said Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, Mum!" Hermione threw her arms around her mother. Her dad got up and hugged them both.

"Where are we?" asked her parents.

"It's a long story, we should go back to your flat and discuss it there." said Ron. They nodded and led the way to their apartment.

"Mum, Dad…" started Hermione when they'd finally sat down, "I missed you both so much. You have no idea."

"Hermione, why are we in Australia?"

Hermione explained the past year, how she took their memories and moved them to protect them, and how she and her friends defeated Voldemort after their Horcrux Hunt.

"Hermione Granger, those all sound like very endangering tasks!" scolded her mother. Her father on the other hand seemed to be pretty impressed.

"That sounds pretty awesome, I have to admit." laughed Mr. Granger. His wife glared at him and he corrected himself, "but yes, very dangerous." he finished.

"Oh, Mum, but I was as careful as I could be. We've all been in pain since the war, but we're feeling better each day." Hermione assured.

Her parents were still not sold, but Hermione changed the subject. "Now we've got to pack up and move you back to England. Our old house is still in the same condition as we last left it, so you can leave all furniture behind. Just bring clothing and any other smaller items you like."

"Okay, dear. Thank you. Your father and I can pack up tonight and you can come back tomorrow to help us load up the truck. How will we be traveling?"

"Airplane, I will book the tickets tonight. The airport has a special service for large items, we can send the boxes there and they will come over to England with us." said Hermione.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart." said her parents, kissing her goodnight.

On the way home Ron told Hermione of his fear of flying.

"Can't we take a portkey?" whined Ron.

"My parents can't take a portkey, Ron. It'd be too rough on them. Besides, they have so many belongings. It simply isn't practical." Hermione retorted.

"But Mionneeee…" Ron tried to get Hermione to change her mind, but she wouldn't budge.

"We are taking an airplane, and that is final."

Ron groaned and stormed out of the room.

The next day, Hermione and Ron gathered their belongings and met the Minister down in the hotel lobby. "Why, Minister, we cannot thank you enough for you hospitality and kindness." thanked Hermione. "Hermione, dear, it's nothing compared to what you, Ron, and Harry have done for the rest of us. Please, I urge you to visit again soon. I'm sure many of the young wizards and witches at the schools here would absolutely love to meet you."

"That would be an honor! I would love to do that." Hermione smiled excitedly.

"Now go on, you two. I don't want to be the reason you miss your flight!" the Minister laughed and ushered them on their way.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the hotel. Nervous for the plane, Ron clutched her hand tighter, and she looked up and smiled at him.

"It'll be okay, Ron." Hermione told him.

"I know," sighed Ron, "just as long as I'm with you."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had returned from Australia. Her parents were doing well back in their old home, and Hermione would often spend the night there in order to make up for lost time.

Harry and Ginny had enjoyed their short yet sweet time alone together. Normally they'd be worried about whether or not Hermione or Ron would burst in at the wrong time, but having a week alone together was definitely beneficial to their relationship.

"Harry?" Ginny nudged to see if he was awake.

Harry awoke with an abrupt startle and immediately sprang out of bed. He grabbed Ginny as if an intruder was nearby.

"Woah, relax. It's not an ax murder, it's just your girlfriend." laughed Ginny.

"God, Ginny. Stop doing that to me," sighed Harry, "you know I've been on edge ever since the battle."

"I'm sorry, love. I just couldn't help it!" Ginny kissed him.

Harry tried to resist but gave in shortly after and laughed.

"Can't resist me, can you?" Ginny smiled, brushing his hair back. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So what is it you woke me up for?" Harry asked.

"Well, I just spoke with Andromeda last night. I didn't get a chance to tell you because you were sleeping. She's bringing Teddy by tomorrow, we get to meet our godson!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Our?" smirked Harry.

"Oh, well you know, I guess I just thought…"

Harry interrupted her with a long kiss.

"I like the sound of 'our' godson." he told her.

"I do too," Ginny giggled, moving herself into his lap.

Harry held her, as she shifted herself so she was facing him. She draped her legs around his back, staring deeply into his eyes. She kissed him all over, moving around to his neck, ear, lips…

Harry sighed, relaxing. He kissed her back, until a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, isn't Neville dropping by too?" Harry asked, sad the moment was over, but listening intently for her answer.

"Oh yes, I forgot! The more the merrier though, right? Although, I am a little nervous to be seeing Neville. Things have never been the same since we dated." laughed Ginny.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend who he knew right then and there would someday be his wife. He loved everything about her; her stubbornness, her spunk, and most of all her kindness.

"What?!" laughed Ginny, "is something in my teeth? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry laughed, "You, Ginny Weasley, are the cutest thing ever." he grabbed her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, seeing how widely they smiled. He leaned back until he was laying on the bed, Ginny on top of him, inches above his face. She giggled as he kissed her, running his hands along her face. They kissed until Ron opened the door abruptly.

"Ohhhh! Ewww, would you both knock it off already! Harry, that's my sister!" Ron screamed.

Hermione wasn't far behind him, "Ronald, we've discussed this. They are a couple. Just accept it already!"

Ginny sat up immediately, straightening her hair. Harry followed suit.

"Oh, don't even try, Hermione. He'll never be happy for me. No matter who it is I'm with or what I'm doing." Ginny groaned, taking Harry's hand.

"How is this any different from you and Hermione? She's MY best friend and you're my brother, but do I care that you're dating? No. In fact, I encourage it. What on earth is the problem, Ron?" Ginny asked angrily.

Harry whispered to her gently, trying to calm her down. He held her hand and tried to gesture her out of the room but she pulled back.

"Really, Ron? What is it?!" Ginny was furious at this point.

When Ron gave her no answer but an angry expression, she stormed out of the room, dragging Harry behind her.

When they left, Hermione scolded Ron yet again, "Ron, how many times do I have to explain this to you?" huffed Hermione.

"I know, I know. I just can't grasp it yet. It's too hard to accept. She used to be so little, and now she's all grown up and she took my best friend and they'll probably be moving in together and getting married soon and-"

"Ron, calm down. She isn't taking your best friend. I've noticed distance between you and Harry, but I think it's because you've been so preoccupied with us lately. You and Harry need to spend more time together. Maybe when Neville is here today, you could all go out." Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded, knowing she was right.

"I suppose that makes sense. And that is a good idea, Mione."

"I know it is," Hermione smiled. She kissed his cheek and walked towards the door, "But this still doesn't make things any better. You'll have to make things right."

Ron nodded sadly and knowingly, as Hermione ran off to comfort Ginny.

When Neville arrived later that morning, he brought an unexpected guest.

Hand in hand, he and Hannah Abbott walked in together, smiling and greeting the company.

"So good to see you, mate!" Harry exclaimed, bro-hugging Neville.

"You too! It feels like it's been ages!" Neville replied.

"Neville, good to see you." said Ron walking into the living room.

Neville hugged him and said, "It's been so long! I missed you guys. I just saw Dean and Seamus last week, they asked about how you're doing. We should all get together some time, to catch up."

Hermione and Ginny greeted Neville, although it was a bit awkward for Ginny and him. They had dated not too long ago, and sometimes it could still feel strange being around each other.

"Hannah! Wow, we didn't exactly expect to see you here…" Hermione said with a confused smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to intrude! Neville insisted I come. He said you'd be all right with it, I'm so sorry if it isn't. I'll be happy to leave-" Hannah nervously began before being interrupted.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley with a bright smile and a hug for Hannah, "any friend of Neville's is welcome in our home!"

Hannah smiled gratefully, and took Neville's hand again.

Everyone took seats in the living room. Harry sensed Ginny's nerves about Neville, and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her sweetly. She giggled, and everyone playfully rolled their eyes.

"Uhh, when did THAT happen?" asked Neville, pointing to Ginny and Harry.

"What's it to you?" replied Ginny blankly before Harry could respond.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "be nice! Well, Neville, we just talked a lot about the reasons we'd broken up, and we decided they were stupid. To be honest, it never felt like we had ever broken up. I've always felt like there wasn't a day I didn't spend with this girl. I love her so much." Harry finished, blushing.

Everyone smiled sweetly at Harry's candor, except for Ron who rolled his eyes. Hermione grabbed his hand and whispered for him to knock it off.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend, "you're so sweet."

"That's great, I'm happy for you guys," smiled Neville, "and Ron, I think you know what I'm wondering…"

"Yes, Neville, I did it." laughed Ron kissing Hermione's cheek.

"What about you and Hannah, when did you guys become, you know, a thing?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Actually, we became friends in our sixth year, and got closer when we both were in the DA," began Hannah, "Neville made it official a week after Harry defeated Voldemort and everyone had left Hogwarts. We were both kind of a wreck, and helped each other through it." Hannah said.

"And I think I've always kind of had a crush on him, too." whispered Hannah to Hermione and Ginny with a laugh.

They smiled uncomfortably.

"That's nice," smiled Hermione.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, except we all thought you'd end up with Lun-"

"RON!" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all hissed through gritted teeth. They all thought what Ron was saying, but he was being rude and making Hannah uncomfortable. Hannah squirmed in her seat, a frown on her face. She grabbed Neville's hand protectively and he smiled strangely, ignoring Ron's comment.

Embarrassed, Ron looked away shyly. He tried to smile at Hermione but she turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Umm, so… I was thinking that you boys would want to go get out. Maybe go down to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or someplace similar." suggested Hermione.

"Sounds good," offered Neville, still a bit shaken by Ron's comment, "it'll give Hannah a chance to get acquainted with you girls."

"Great…" remarked Ginny sarcastically. Neither her nor Hermione particularly liked Hannah, but they would just have to get through it.

"That would be lovely." assured Hermione.

The three men each took seats around the bar in the Three Broomsticks.

"Three butter beers, please!" called out Ron.

"So, what's up with you and Hannah?" asked Harry.

"Well, she has just been so supportive since everything happened. I really needed her and I wouldn't have been able to get through this without her."

"We don't mean to be rude, but what about Luna?" Ron asked.

"Oh, right, Luna… umm, well, I really did like her but I didn't know how she felt about me. I just kind of assumed since we hadn't talked at all after the battle that she didn't like me back."

"You know, Luna's a private person, and she usually deals with grief and hardship on her own." Harry told Neville.

"I didn't know that, I just thought she wasn't into me. So basically Hannah showed interest and she actually asked me out on our first date. Then the second date I asked her to be my girlfriend. After that I kind of forgot about Luna. Don't get me wrong, I really thought something was there, but I guess it was all in my head." Neville told his friends.

"Neville…" Harry started, "well umm, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but Luna really liked you. She just wasn't good at showing it."

"So all this time I could've been with her?" Neville asked sadly.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Wow… I wish I'd known."

"There's still time, you can tell Luna how you feel."

"But Hannah… I can't do that to her." Neville sighed.

"Neville, after all the near-death experiences we've had in the past few years, I've really grown to appreciate the fact that time and life are so precious, and you need to make the most of the time you have. If you really want to be with Luna, you should be. Don't worry about Hannah, because if you aren't feeling it with her, then it's not a relationship. Just remember to break it to Hannah gently." Ron said.

"Wow, Ron, that's really wise of you." Harry said stunned.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Ron." Neville pondered quietly.

Back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley prepared tea for Hermione, Ginny, and Hannah who all gathered around the living room.

"How is your mother, Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"She's well, thank you. And your parents?"

"They're doing much better now that they know I'm safe." Hermione smiled, leaving out everything about Australia.

"Now I hate to be blunt, but what did Ron mean by you all thought that he and Luna would end up together? Luna Lovegood?" asked Hannah.

"Yes… Well, she and Neville had become quite close and everyone expected they'd date after the battle because they really liked each other." Hermione said.

"I never knew that." remarked Hannah, confused.

"I'm sure he's over that by now though, I can tell he's very happy with you."

Hannah was still hung up on it, "I don't think he is, you can't get over someone in a week."

"Hannah, trust me, you don't have anything to worry about. Luna is a lovely girl, she would NEVER interfere with someone else's relationship." Hermione assured her.

"Wow, thanks, she's a 'lovely girl', that makes me feel so much better. It's good to know that all of Neville's closest friends prefer him to be with her over me." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Hannah, how can you say that when I just told you how happy he looks with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You know what, forget it. I should've realized it after Ginny's sour attitude and Ron's idiotic comment. Typical Ron, a moron as always."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ginny screamed and stood up, "we welcome you into our home and you denigrate my brother and I? Ron may be an idiot sometimes, but only I can say that! And Hermione, she can say that too. And my "attitude"? Maybe that's because my ex-boyfriend comes in here and it makes me a little uncomfortable. Or maybe it's because my family just buried my brother! How dare you say all these things to our family!"

Just then, Neville, Ron, and Harry appeared at the door.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

Ginny ran to him and he dropped his coat and picked her up. She hugged him tightly, trying to hold back her tears. She whispered into his ear, "I'll tell you what happened later. Can you bring me upstairs?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." Harry answered putting her down, and walking her upstairs to her room.

Hermione's face was red with anger. Ron walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"What happened?" asked Neville who joined Hannah on the couch.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! What happened is your nasty girlfriend insulted my best friend and my boyfriend and expects everything to be okay." Hermione huffed.

"What?" Neville asked Hannah, concerned.

"Neville, you know we love you, but I think you should both leave." Ron said.

"Of course, I hope we can see you soon." Neville said, still extremely confused.

"I don't," said Hermione, "well, as long as Hannah will be there."

"Hermione, relax." Ron whispered.

"No, Ron, I will not RELAX!" Hermione said angrily.

"Bye, Ron." said Neville sadly, closing the door just in time for Hermione to stomp up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Ginny, please tell me what's wrong." said Harry who was holding her in his arms on her bed.

"Oh, Harry, she is awful. She said I had a sour attitude, and she criticized Ron for making an 'idiotic comment' and called him a moron! She was so rude!" Ginny burst out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry wiped her tears away softly with his hand. "Gin, I'm so sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Neville is breaking up with her. We talked about Luna at The Three Broomsticks and he had no idea she liked him."

"Well that's great for him." said Ginny.

"What's your issue with Neville?" Harry asked.

"I don't mean to be harsh towards him, it's just weird because we used to date and all." Ginny answered.

"That makes sense. And don't listen to anything Hannah said. You have never had a sour attitude." Harry kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I know I haven't exactly been pleasant all the time, but it's been really hard for me given everything that's happened."

"You don't have to explain yourself, love." Harry took her face in his hands and turned it towards his face, "I'll always back you up." Ginny smiled, overcome with emotion, and kissed him.

"I should go change," Harry said after a few minutes, "Teddy and Andromeda will be here soon."

"That's right! I almost forgot! I need to change too! Should I wear my black dress, or my purple dress? Or maybe neither… I'm not sure! What do you think?"

"Gin, calm down, anything you wear will look spectacular." Harry assured her.

"You really are the cutest." Ginny said kissing his cheek and running off to her wardrobe.

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, he found Ron waiting outside.

"How is she?" asked Ron.

"She was really upset, and still is, but I think she's okay for now," replied Harry, "what about Hermione?"

"She never wants to see Hannah Abbott again, that's for sure." chuckled Ron.

"I'm sure they'll be fine after awhile." Harry said.

"So are you excited to meet Teddy?" Ron asked.

"More nervous than excited, but yes, I think it'll be really great for Ginny and I to spend more time with him." Harry told Ron.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line, and I know that I can't tell you or Ginny what you can and can't do. It's hard seeing my best friend and only sister together, but that's my problem, and I will have to get over it." Ron said.

"Water under the bridge, although I'm not sure Ginny has forgiven you yet. Just give her space and time and she'll come around," Harry began, "and Ron, you know you guys have been like family to me since Year 1, and Hermione, she's become my sister. So my best friend and sister are going out too, and I couldn't be happier for you both. I hope you can feel the same for Ginny and I someday, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You're absolutely right, Harry." Ron agreed.

They went up to Ron's room and both changed into nice khakis and sweaters. Hermione had left for her parents house and was planning on staying there for a few nights, so she wouldn't meet Teddy.

Around 4 o'clock, Ginny came down the stairs in a flowy yellow sundress and white flats. Her hair was pulled back half-up with a barrette and she had simple jewelry to compliment her outfit.

Harry stood up immediately, "Wow. You look… wow." was all he could manage.

"Thank you," giggled Ginny, "you don't look so bad yourself." She took his hands in hers and kissed him, before realizing Ron was in the room.

"Oops, sorry, Harry," Ginny gushed, "I forgot we need to be at least a meter apart at all times. You'd better sit on this side of the living room and I'll sit on the other side." Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes groaning, "Ginny, I'm really sorry. Can we just forget about what happened earlier?"

"That depends," Ginny told him, "are you genuinely happy for us? Will you allow us to be together, no limits?"

"I'll do my best, I really will." Ron promised.

"Ron, your "best" has proven to not be enough." Ginny sighed.

"Please, Gin. Give me another chance, I'm going to be supportive." Ron pleaded.

"Your words mean nothing now, Ron. Your actions will have to be your proof from now on."

"I can deal with that," began Ron, "I really am sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. But I promise you, both of you, that I one hundred percent on board."

Ginny smiled lightly, "If you really mean it, thank you."

"I do, and I understand if it takes time for you to believe me, but I do hope we can all get back to normal."

And with that, a calm bliss faded out around the room, and peace was at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny came back into the living room, holding a tray of tea, and placed it on the coffee table beside Harry. He sat on the middle sofa, staring blankly at the clock hanging on the nearby wall. Ginny noticed his distance immediately, and sat down beside him. She took his hand and looked over at his face.

"Are you all right, darling?" she asked, concerned.

Harry snapped back and responded, "Just a bit nervous I suppose."

"Aw, Harry. There's nothing to be nervous about. Teddy will love you, and we'll both have a lovely time with him."

"That's not what I'm nervous about." Harry replied bluntly.

"Then what is it?"

"Teddy lost his parents because of me. Andromeda is forced to raise him on her own because of me. Neither of them will ever see Tonks or Lupin ever again, and that is because of me." Harry answered quietly, tears forming in his throat.

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, throwing her arms around him comfortingly, "please stop. You should know full well that that isn't true! Of course Andromeda misses her daughter and son-in-law, but she could never blame you for that! I'm sure she'll be quite fond of you."

Harry cried quietly in her arms. After a few minutes he looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I am quite sure. You need not worry." Ginny smiled. He kissed her gently, as she blushed.

Just then they heard the knock on the front door.

"Could you answer it?" Harry asked lightly.

She kissed the top of his head, "Of course."

Ginny greeted Andromeda, holding a small but squirming toddler. Harry stood up and made his way to the door.

"We are ever so grateful you were able to come." Ginny smiled, hugging Teddy's grandma.

"Thank you for having us, dear," she smiled, "would you take him?" she gestured towards Ginny, who happily accepted the bundle.

Andromeda reached out to Harry, taking his hands in hers.

"You brave, beautiful boy. They would be so proud of you." That was all that he needed to hear. She kissed his cheeks, and Harry embraced her, so thankful for her support and kindness.

Meanwhile, Ginny was already laid back in a couch, rocking Teddy back and forth. Harry motioned for Andromeda to sit wherever she like, and she took a seat on the sofa in the corner, clearly wanting to give the couple their space with her grandson.

Harry sat next to Ginny, gazing down at Teddy's bright green eyes. So much hope, so much innocence.

"Can... can I, hold him?" asked Harry quietly, not breaking eye contact with his godson.

"Of course you can," laughed Ginny, "after all, he is part of your family."

"I suspect he'll be part of yours too someday soon," Andromeda remarked under her breath, smirking to herself and looking away.

The couple ignored her humorous comment, and settled Teddy into Harry's arms.

"How does that feel?"

"He's… he's incredible." marveled Harry.

Just then, Teddy's hair began to change from the dark black it was before, into a deep shade of turquoise blue. Taken aback, Ginny and Harry looked to Andromeda.

She chuckled, "I assure you that is normal. He's a metamorphmagus, like Dora." she finished with a sad sigh.

"Marvelous," was all Harry could muster.

Ginny motioned Andromeda into the kitchen, wanting to give Harry some one-on-one time with his godson. They shared some tea, quietly conversing over the table.

Harry looked down at Teddy. Feeling a flood of emotions, he remembered back to his third year at Hogwarts. It didn't seem too long ago that Lupin was teaching his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry recalled Remus introducing them to a boggart on the first day. He smiled at the memory.

Peering back down at Teddy, Harry pushed his negative feelings away. I mean, how could he not as he was holding such an adorable child in his arms.

He rocked Teddy back and forth, not releasing eye contact with the little one who was just as interested in Harry as he was with him.

Ginny and Andromeda made their way back to the living room. Smiling, Ginny cuddled up to Harry.

"You're so good with him," she beamed.

"You know," began Andromeda, "I love my grandson to death. But I always have work and errands to run, tasks that would be easier to do by myself. Perhaps you'd like to take him off my hands every so often? After all, he is every bit your family as he is mine."

"Are you serious? We would love that!" cheered Ginny.

"That would be great, maybe he could even stay the night. I'm sure your mom has an extra cradle somewhere, right?" Harry asked, looking to Ginny.

"Oh, absolutely! Andromeda, is there any chance you need a break right now? We'd be happy to continue looking after him for the time being. And you could both stay for dinner once you're back!" Ginny offered.

"You're too kind! I have to admit, I'd like to refuse out of courtesy, but that really does sound lovely. If you are sure no one will mind, that is?"

"Then it's settled!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up, "here's your coat, you better get going! We've got everything under control."

"Are you sure?" Andromeda said, walking over to Ginny.

"Of course! We have the diaper bag and my mom has plenty of experience with babies in case we need a bit of help." giggled Ginny. Andromeda looked to Harry for approval.

"Please, if anything, you're doing US a favor. We really want to spend time with him." Harry said.

"I'll be back in a few hours, then. Good luck, dears."

And with that, she stepped outside and Harry and Ginny were left with a three-month old infant.

"I suppose this'll be interesting, to say the least." laughed Harry.

"You bet it will,"

They sat, staring at the baby.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that this will ever be… us? You know, like, with our own baby?"

Harry burst out laughing, "You can't be serious, Gin!"

Ginny looked down, upset and hurt.

"Wait, no, no. Ginny, stop. I meant that rhetorically," he took her hand, "of course I think that will be us. From the moment we first kissed back in your fifth year, all I could think about was how you were and still are the girl I want to marry someday. I want to be the father of your children, and raise them together in a nice home somewhere we love. With the people we love. I want that to be us. Teddy is just a little pre-parental practice." he winked.

"Harry," tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, "do you really mean it?"

"How could I not want to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of loving?"

Ginny knelt her head on his shoulder, peering down at Teddy, "Sooo… you love me?"

Harry laughed, "I guess we've never said it, but I've felt it from the moment we first broke up, and stronger each day. That day as I left you, I knew I had said goodbye to the love of my life, and I knew I may never get you back. I was crushed, but knew it was best for you."

Ginny silently wiped away her tears.

"Ginny Weasley," he began, "I love you with all my heart and every single piece of me, and I want to love you for the rest of my life, and beyond that."

This time Harry teared up.

"Oh, Harry! I love you with everything I have. I can't imagine anything more pleasing than someday starting a life with you. An even better life than the one we already share."

She grabbed his face and kissed him. They broke apart smiling.

"I want it all, Harry. The sleepless nights as we lie awake talking, messy pancakes in the mornings, double dates with Ron and Hermione, a beautiful ceremony with our families and friends, the kids, and even growing old. I want every single fight, kiss, and moment."

"Gin, I promise you. It's yours, it's all yours."

All she could muster was, "I love you,"

"I love you, too." he smiled.

They looked over to realize Teddy had fallen asleep.

"Isn't he simply precious?" gushed Ginny, running her fingers over Teddy's head.

"He's amazing," Harry beamed.

"I'll grab an old bassinet from Mom. Then we can let him sleep comfortably."

"Sounds good," replied Harry with an admirous smile.

Once Ginny brought the spare bassinet to the living room, they snuggled Teddy up inside, tucking the blankets around him. They placed it close to the sofa, where they sat next to him. Harry put his feet up on the nearby ottoman, slouching back, and pulling Ginny close to his chest. They talked quietly, checking on Teddy every now and then.

Eventually, all three were completely out.

An hour later, Ginny awoke from a startly cry. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and noticed Teddy fussing.

"The poor dear," she said to herself quietly.

Ginny went to his side and pulled him out of the bassinet, cradling him in her arms. When he wouldn't stop crying, Harry woke up.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed jumping, "I'm so sorry to have left you alone with him! You should've woke me up."

"It was no problem, sweetie. But now that you are up, I think he's hungry. Would you check the diaper bag for a bottle and some formula? I can instruct you how to do it while I comfort him."

He reached out to the bag and gathered the contents he needed, taking them to the kitchen. Together they made Teddy a bottle and sat back down in the living room to feed him.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered as she held the bottle to Teddy.

"Yeah Gin?"

"This is it," she said, "this is the life I want."


End file.
